Simple Pleasures
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Valentine's Day had always been about solitude for Regina...until she fell for Rumpelstiltskin and decided to include him into her yearly tradition. Golden Queen. AU. Romantic fluff.


Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I wanted to focus on FTL Rumpel and Regina this time around, as every Valentine's-related fic I've written for them before has taken place in Storybrooke. I hope you guys enjoy this sweet, simple piece of romantic fluff, as it's appropriate for the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Simple Pleasures

Regina hummed contentedly as she poured her favorite apple scented bath oil into the perfectly warmed water that awaited her in a large, porcelain tub.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned casually against the bathroom door and watched her with a fond expression on his striking features. "So: _this_ is how we're beginning the most romantic day of the year?"

"I'm not about to change tradition…even if I'm including company this time," the Queen shot a glance over her shoulder at him, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Smirking, the goblin fully entered the bathroom. "An invitation that was very much appreciated," he strolled forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her up against his lean form.

Sighing, Regina relaxed into his embrace, her head falling back to rest against his collar as she waited for the oil to mix in with the water properly.

For many Valentine's Days past, she retreated to her favorite summer palace for some much-appreciated alone time. However, since becoming romantically involved with the Dark One, she decided that it was time to share her secluded hideaway.

As if sensing her thoughts, Rumpelstiltskin placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder, his lips warm and inviting even when felt through the thin silk robe she currently wore. "Thank you for bringing me along, my love."

A happy smile crossed over her lovely features, and she twisted so she could face him. "As much as I enjoyed this place on my own…it's far more special when you have someone to share it with."

His expression softened, and he smiled in return before framing her face between his hands and initiating a sweet kiss.

Regina moaned softly and threaded her fingers into the silky waves of his copper-colored hair to keep him close as the embrace deepened, while his clever hands reached for the sash that kept her robe secure around her body.

She shrugged compliantly out of the fabric when he pushed it down her shoulders, and then retaliated by divesting him of the matching robe she had given him.

Once they were both naked, Rumpelstiltskin startled a shriek out of Regina when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the tub.

They took their time getting comfortable, the goblin settling against his sorceress when she reclined against the back of the tub, her arms draping over his surprisingly broad shoulders to drag him with her.

Lips met as hands well-accustomed to each other's bodies began to explore, the pair exchanging playful nips and between kisses until Rumpelstiltskin pulled back to breathe.

He stared at Regina for a long moment: taking in the sultry image she made with her skin flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. Smiling, he dipped his head and pressed his mouth to the pulse point on her throat. "This is definitely a perfect start to the day."

Her head fell back when he nibbled lightly at the sensitive flesh of her clavicle, and then she tugged him forward and claimed his lips in another fervent kiss that assured there would be very little talking for some time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rumpelstiltskin quickly learned that Valentine's Day with Regina was all about the simple pleasures.

After their bath—which went on a bit longer than intended due to passion spiraling more than once—they dressed comfortably, shared a delicious breakfast, and then took a walk through the expansive gardens located on the estate.

As they wandered together, hand-in-hand, the goblin spent most of his time gazing at her rather than at their surroundings.

Being in love was an entirely new sensation for the sorcerer, and though he had lucked out in falling head over heels for his best friend, it didn't change the fact that his heart did somersaults whenever she was with him.

Regina caught him staring, and despite their intimacy only hours earlier, she blushed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled softly and drew to a halt when they were standing below one of her beloved apple trees. "I got you something."

She quirked an eyebrow. "A gift? But I didn't get you anything in return."

He chuckled and magically produced a small velvet pouch into his hand, which he extended out to her. "You don't have to. Being here with you is _my_ gift. But I figured a small token to remember this day by would be appreciated."

She grinned and plucked the bag from his hand, and then deposited what was inside onto her palm.

Regina gasped in delight upon seeing that it was a delicate necklace made of finely spun gold, and dangling from the chain was a charm in the shape of a heart. "Rumpel…it's beautiful! Did you make this?"

He nodded and gestured for her to turn around so he could hook it around her neck.

Regina complied, shivering pleasantly when his elegant fingers brushed lightly against her nape.

She turned back towards him so he could see how it looked, and was treated to a brilliant, sincere smile.

"It's perfect…" he murmured.

"Well it should be. It was made by the man I love," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, and then nuzzled her nose affectionately against his.

Pleased by her response, Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled back before whispering: "Happy Valentine's Day, Regina."

She simply smiled and hooked her fingers around his collar, drawing him towards her for a kiss that he gladly returned.

They embraced languidly under the apple tree until she tugged away for air, her fingers dancing across his chest as they basked in each other's presence.

"So…what now?" he asked, eager to continue their day together.

"I was thinking that we could play a few games of chess...and then make love some more until it's time to eat dinner," Regina linked her arm with his as they began the trek back to her palace.

"I highly approve of this plan, although we might want to grab a snack sometime between the chess and the lovemaking so we have enough energy."

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder. "Not a problem. My father stocked enough food to have us set for weeks, so I'm sure we'll find something to snack on. Also, I saw that he left some fresh strawberries. I was thinking we could dip those in some chocolate for dessert."

He dropped a kiss upon the top of her head. "That sounds perfect."

Given the way she tilted her chin up to kiss him properly at his reply, it was evident that she agreed entirely.

The End


End file.
